Gohan's Love StoryDiary for High School
by Flurescent-Oblivion
Summary: What would Gohan's diary look like from the beginning of his time in school? This is it
1. Introduction

It's like nothing that you have felt, it makes you want to cry, laugh, and kill something all at the same time. Now, to most people who have been prominent members of a society for their lives would easily identify this massive emotion as the one of love. However, beyond the love that I shared with my parents, I had never know what it really was. This was the only reason I could find to hating living in the country. By the time September had rolled around when I was 18, something came over my mother that gave her the urge to send me to High School, Orange Star High to be exact. Now, at first I just thought of it as a chance to further my education, but, as this story will show, my mom had a great hidden agenda, that would soon become apparent when I met the most inquisitive woman I've ever met, and also the girl that ran away with my heart. 


	2. First Day at school

Like most great teenage love stories, this one started its twisted trail on the first day of school, my first year at Orange Star High School, I was 18. I was quite nervous, arriving in Satan City for something other then getting groceries for mom. I flew in on Nimbus, so the people wouldn't be freaked out by a kid flying around the city, it wasn't an everyday occurrence, especially since the Cell Games. As soon as I arrived in the city, I witnessed a robbery at one of the local banks. I didn't really think before I jumped in, let the ki flow through my blood, and turn Super Saiyan right there in public; that was the first time in over seven years. Now of course I stopped the robbers, it was easy, I mean come on, humans never put up a challenge but after I had finished that task, I ran to transform back into my normal self, couldn't very well go to school Super Saiyan. However, when I scurried back onto the now busy street, the representative for the city's police force was there. I was expect more like a tall, angry looking male, however, to my surprise, there was a short, black haired inquisitive minded girl, who didn't look at all older then me. I sneaked past her easily, however, when I finally got to school she surprised me yet again, when I found out she was a student in the same class as mine. This made me slightly nervous, since I had just walked in the door. Her friend, Erasia quickly agreed to provide me with the seat that sat beside her. It would seem I was a favorite among the women, many seem to jump at the opportunity to have me sitting next to them...I didn't particularly understand it...I never saw myself as the type. Since class was quite close to starting I just made my way towards the seat that Erasia had pointed out to me. The moment I sat down, I felt a pair of prying eyes on me, and those eyes belong to none other then the young woman who had heard of my ruckus this morning. I didn't know what she was looking at, she never saw me...well, she did in a sense, got some eyewitness reports. Was this girl jealous...what was there to be jealous about...I was just a teenager with good genes I guess? Soon I felt another set of eyes on me, this group wasn't prying, they were more...sarcastic...not true in their gaze. I never returned either of the gazes, just keeping a tight concentration towards my work, since that was what I was here for. However, the looks make me nervous, I could feel myself being cut at with those blue eagle eyes that that girl possessed...didn't she care about her work? I kept a constant vigil on my work, until she spoke, her voice was even more deadly then her eyes, and she finally gave into suspicion and started narrowing the Golden Warrior suspects down. She noted how the Golden Warrior (Me) was wearing the same black vest, white shirt and orange pants then I was. I simply laughed and said that we must have similar tastes in fashion. I could have ran right there, if that wasn't one of the worst comebacks in the history of the world, then I don't know what could be worse. However, on the bright side, she seemed to ease off for the rest of that particular class. Her determination was rock hard, even more then any opponent that I fought, nearly up there with my dad, and that was high! The following class as best as I can remember was gym, and we went outside to play baseball. I could feel something was bound to go wrong out here, I knew I would just with no intention whatsoever show my powers. So there I stood, looking like an idiot, feeling now EVERYONE looking at me, it nearly became unbearable. It went over that level when in a blind effort to try and keep my powers hidden, I got clean clocked in the face with the ball. I didn't know if it was the fact I got hit, or the fact that I didn't flinch that made everyone stare oddly at me. I looked around, now getting to the point where fear would make me wet my pants, thankfully, I was 18, and I knew how to hold it. So the game continued, and it seemed that everyone had forgotten, except of course for our young sleuth Videl. So the game kept going, and good ol Sharpner was up to bat. Now, I could tell, this guy really didn't like me, ever since Erasia asked me to sit by her, and Videl couldn't stop looking at me. I think the women had to hots for me...again, I wondered why the hell anyone would think that...I mean...it's only me. Anyway, back to the game. Sharpner up to bat, and this guy was quite the athlete...actually his build and hairline reminded me quite a bit of Vegeta. Well, there goes the pitch, and of course Sharpner hits it in my direction clean over my head. Not even thinking twice, I jumped the 25 feet to catch the ball. Once I landed I had that feeling again...like absolutely everyone was looking at me...the bad part was...they were. I looked around and put a smile on my face, since hey, I just caught the ball that no one else could. I walked over to the coach and said, "Is that what I was suppose to do?" He looked at me and asked, "How did you catch that?" I looked back at him, wondering slightly what he meant. "It was an excellent catch...but you jumped 25 feet in the air!" He said. I laughed a bit and simply said, "Must be beginners luck!" That is when I really felt stupid. And there again, was that feeling...Videl was looking at me in that piecing glare, keeping my powers hidden was damn near impossible, and she was able to read me like an open book. I prayed for the end of school, if I messed up anymore, I was doomed. Fortunately, it was the end of school, and I quickly ran out. What the hell was I doing? I guess never having to hold back had finally caught up to me. I thought that not training for the past seven years would make it easy for me to handle living among civilization, but I guess I was quite wrong. How was I going to fix this predicament I had created. Well, there was one thing I did know how to do well, change the subject. That is exactly what I did. I don't think anyone bought it, save Erasia...quite a few things got past her, wasn't her fault. However, my little idea didn't get past the tack that is Videl. However, as best I can remember I did manage to stall long enough to make class end, and then I booked it out of there. My mind was in a state of panic at the moment, what was I suppose to do to get home, since I could tell, Videl was following me, of course she was, she was after something she couldn't comprehend, any human does that, even a Saiyan would...that could explain why Saiyans are at every battle...weird...anyway, my plan. It was simple, let her follow me for a while, then I would find a way to get clear of her. Fortunate for me, a brick building at the corner of HSM Street, and Sushami Avenue. I walked towards it, making sure that my pace was always accelerated; I had to make the chase a little quicker if I was to succeed in my plan. As I approached the building, I realized this was the first time I had ever paid any heed to it. It wasn't as big as I had thought, only two levels, one level the store, the other...what, an apartment? Well, that would make sense I guess, never really thought of such an idea before. Actually, I was more amazed by the brick. There was no doubting that it was dated, however by some miracle, the owner had made sure that the building remained as in much of a mint condition as was humanly possible in Satan City. Any there again I fell for my greatest vice; getting distracted, however Videl was a good follow and she hadn't got too close. This was my chance; around the corner I went and jumped, sending me onto the roof of the very building I had been observing. I say her just simply pass around the corner and look around dumfounded for I had, to her knowledge disappeared. She soon again walked off, and I released a large sigh of relief. The first day of school had ended. Now, to deal with these powers... 


	3. The Creation Of The Great Saiyaman

**_Chapter 2: Creation of Saiyaman_**

**__**

All I knew was at this point in time; I needed a means to cover up what I really was. If I dared to go around showing everyone this power, then I would indeed be doomed socially, and my social life wasn't really much to speak of.  So what was I to do?

For some odd reason, the best idea that came to my head was to go see Bulma, if anyone had an idea for something creative, it would be her inventive mind. Taking Nimbus again, I made way to Capsule Corp, right in the heart of Satan City. I moved quickly, I had to get home soon so I could finish my homework. Seemed kinda odd, homework on the first day...anyway, to Capsule Corp. Opening the door, I called in, "Hello, anybody home?" the response was not quick, however, Bulma's calm voice soon filled the opening hallway of the large yellow dome. 

"Hello?" She asked, I guess my voice really wasn't that familiar, it had been a while

"Hey Bulma, it's Gohan." She walked out into the hallway as I said that, and stopped, with a curious smile on her face, "My word, you have grown a bit, and look at the outfit, you're going to Orange Star High aren'tcha?"

I smiled with a tiny blush; this woman knew how to make a loner guy slightly uneasy. I put my hand behind my head, "Yeah, I'm going to the high school, and thank you for the compliment Bulma. But actually I have a favor to ask, since you're the resident tech girl."

She nodded, a slightly sterner look coming across her face. She always looked somewhat cute when she did...WAAHH what was I thinking...this woman is old enough to be my mom.

"Well Gohan, what do you need?"  
I managed to gather up my scattered brain waves before some contraption of hers picked up on it, "I need you to make me a costume, to help me hide my powers...as well helping me keep my identity secret."

As quick as lighting her face changed to a look of perplexity; she's fast, "Secret identity, are you a superhero or something?"

"Thinking of it."

Just then I heard a young voice from around the corner, c'mon, if you don't know, what young man lives at this house. Soon, a little purple headed squirt ripped around the corner, "What about superheroes? You're becoming a superhero Gohan??" No, Trunks wasn't excited, judging by his slight jump.

"Well...not really, I just want to help, that's all." I smiled.

"Pfft, your no fun."

Bulma cut in here, "Trunks, how about you go take Gohan for a tour while I go get his costume ready."

Trunks looked at his mom with a look of questioning and that look as if she had three heads, "But mom...he's seen the building already." She gave him a nudge, before walking off into...well...I really had no idea; I'd never really seen her workshop before.

Meanwhile for the next few hours Trunks and I walked around, talking about various aspects of each of our lives. This was really the first time it dawned on me that the life of a teenage Human-Saiyan was a lot different then the life that a kid like Trunks or Goten would lead. I mean, I know there is the common differences, but it all seems so much more amplified when your part Saiyan. It was kind of enlightening, you know, in the cosmic kind of way. What was two hours seemed like 10 long minutes, and soon, Bulma's voice was chiming through the rooms of the big yellow structure, "Gohan, I'm finished." I partially jumped, mostly happy for being able to go home very soon, since mom always made a fuss if I was late, anytime, for any reason. Going down the stairs at my lackadaisical teenage pace, I saw the blue haired mother of my little friend holding something that more resembled a Rolex then a costume.

"Umm..Bulma, is that all?" I asked, mostly confused. It must have shown on my face, because it instilled a laugh from Bulma.

"Yes you goofball, I installed the costume into the watch."

"You can do that?"

She handed the watch to me, "Try it."

I took the watch and looked it over curiously, before slipping it over my wrist. Wow, she even managed to make a watch that fitted my wrist perfectly, then again, her husband was a Saiyan, and her son was a half-breed, guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I looked at it for a moment longer, before Bulma pointed to a lonely black button, "press that one Gohan."

Nodding like the foolish teen I was, I pushed the button, and, through the miracle of modern technology, the outline of a costume started to appear over me. I almost no time, my body was covered by an all-concealing cover. Looking into a near-by mirror, I was shocked and contented, for the costume I was wearing made me feel like I could actually make a difference in the world again. "Wow Bulma, this is awesome!" I spouted, as I looked the costume over. Green tunic, I like green, it's the colour of grass, I like grass too. (Isn't my logic funny?). The black undershirt and pants was fitting, it help added to the whole "mystery" look I was attempting to convey to everyone. The cape was a nice touch, it added a needed colour. Red, the colour of passion, and strength, also, I remember reading a comic when I was younger that had some sort of superhero that had a red cape; all I can remember is that he was really strong, heh, just like me. The only thing that partially perplexed me was the helmet, it looked like...

"Mom, he looks like a beetle." ...My word, Trunks could read my mind. What? That's what I thought of the helmet as well.

"Now Trunks, don't insult your mother's work, I think it serves it purpose perfectly." I said with my gentle smile.

"Glad you like it Gohan, I think it's one of my best pieces." She smiled as she looked at her watch, "Oh my, it's five already, better make supper."

FIVE ALREADY!?!?! I needed to get home quick, or mom was going to start weaving story how some kids had picked on me and I ran away. Fearing for my future social life, which was still quite small, I grabbed my book bag and turned off the costume. "I better be going home now, thanks very much Bulma. See you later Trunks." I ran out the door, though not before Trunks managed to yell, "See you later Beetle Man!" I could have hurt him, but that would take time. Into the setting sun I took flight, hoping to get home before too long. I had the lingering feeling that Goten was being subjected to mindless torture at the hands of mom. But who can blame him, if dad wasn't there to take the heat; at least his little clone was there to ease the pain. What a day; come to think of it, the sky was so fitting, it was beautiful, yet slightly disrupted, but break taking none the less.


	4. The Homefront

Chapter 3: The Homefront

            Seven years. Is that really how long it has been? Whenever I think of my dad, I still feel like it was that day…I still feel like the young man who could have saved his father, but didn't. So many times I thought, and I knew, it was not my fault that my dad died again, but…I still feel solely responsible. Maybe I should, because it was my arrogance that caused the entire mess with Cell in the first place. All I could do was sigh at the thought, so much had happened that year, it always came to me as a jumbled slide, insanity on a smaller scale. 

            I landed on the front porch of my house, my thoughts still racing about dad, how the house had lost some spirit and warmth when he left. However, it was somewhat offset by…

"Gohan!" A little orange and blue flesh bullet launched at me from behind the barely opened door. Goten, he was such a spitting image of dad. It was really funny, I never even knew that he was conceived…then again, I was somewhat distant from everyone else save my dad during the training. Why am I reminiscing about the past so much? 

            "Hey there squirt." I patted the guy on the head, "Mom home?"

            "Of course!"

            I looked through the house, wondering where mom could be. Setting the table. That was the first thought to come to mind, at this time, she would be. I put my book bag down and walked into the kitchen, "Hey mom."

            She looked up at me, and that ever famous stern expression plastered its way onto her face, "Gohan, where were you!?"

            I instinctively jumped back a bit, "I was helping Bulma, she needed some house work done." I had learned over the past little while that to make my mom happy, I needed to say I did house work. That made her frown literally turn upside down.

            "Really, okay then, I guess that's good enough. Dinners almost ready, you better go clean up."

            "Hai."

            I walked out of the kitchen in my usual deliberate stride and made my way to the bathroom. A small grin had crawled its way over my face, as I could sense little Goten following me. Sometimes I couldn't help but laugh at the small things the little tyke did, he was so much like our father that I swore sometimes I saw dad right behind him. My, time was so uncaring sometimes…

            I turned the handle for the hot water nearly until it was spraying over the small basin. Again, I hopped back, some small splashes missing my nice clean orange pants. Turning it back down, I added some cold water, and proceeded to wash my hands and face. Felling quite refreshed now I returned to the kitchen and sat on one of the wooden chairs and watch mother. Its odd, all the mothers of Saiyan children had aged so well compared to other parents. Then again, my dad and Vegeta didn't look a day over 30, and they were well into their 40's. I stopped this train of thought right at this station, I did not dare continue on the journey, I was kinda afraid of what I might find ^.^*. Soon mother was putting plates upon plates of food on the table and we ate it all. I amazed my mother never had a break down from all the cooking. "Oh, Gohan, I have some good news, Goku will be at the World Martial Arts Tournament." 


End file.
